


Good Times

by fvnwithgvns



Series: Last Young Renegade songfics [1]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvnwithgvns/pseuds/fvnwithgvns
Summary: when we laughed, when we criedthose were the days we owned the nights





	Good Times

_ On a fault line late night _

_ Underneath the stars we came alive _

 

Alex’s phone vibrates, almost sending itself off the edge of his bedside table. 

 

_ Ri: we’re here, get ur ass down! _

 

Alex tugs on a flannel and opens his window. He slides out the narrow opening, landing on the roof with a soft thump. He takes a breath and jumps, hoping he won’t wake his mom up. 

 

“‘Lex!” Alex feels his face light up at the familiar voice. 

 

“Ri!” Alex climbs in the car, settling beside his boyfriend and kissing him. Jack and Zack howl from the front seat. 

 

It’s these times he feels alive. 

  
  


_ And singing to the sky just felt right _

_ I won't forget the good times _

 

They barrel down the deserted street, blasting blink-182 from Zack’s crappy speakers. 

 

“We really need to see this through, we never wanted to be abused!” they all scream at the top of their lungs. Alex’s face is tilted up toward the sky, eyes full of stars. It’s just so right, him and his boyfriend and their two best friends, getting out of the hell that is suburban Maryland. 

 

_ While the punks started picking fights _

_ With the skater kids under city lights _

 

The climb out of the car, laughing as they go at some stupid joke Jack just told. The skate park gate is never locked, and its concrete pools are the haunts of teenager everywhere. 

 

Alex stares at a kid with a mohawk shoving a flannel-clad boy. The street lights illuminate their faces, giving them an eerie glow.  

 

_ Remember how we laughed 'til we cried _

_ I won't forget the good times _

 

“And then, if you’ll believe it, I have to answer the door like that, in Jack’s shirt. And you know how much smaller than me Jack is. It was a hundred and fifty percent obvious what we’d been doing, right, and May just takes one look at me and Jack and goes, ‘I’ll come back.’ You should have seen her face!” Zack pulls a face and the other three boys howl with laughter. Alex actually has to wipe tears from his eyes. 

 

_ I never want to leave this sunset town _

 

Sunrises and sunsets mark the end, a giant blur of pink-red skies and laughter as they drive home, another perfect night gone.

  
  


_ But one day the time may come _

_ And I'll take you at your word and carry on _

 

“Promise you won’t leave.” Alex mumbles as he kisses Rian goodnight. (Although at this point it’s more like good morning)

 

“I promise.” Rian links their hands together. “I promise.”

  
  


_ I'll hate the goodbye _

_ But I won't forget the good times _

 

“Bye!” Alex whispers one last time before heading back into his house. 

 

He flops down on his bed and starts swiping through the pictures on his phone. The four of them in the middle of scream-singing. Jack doing a trick on his skateboard. Him and Rian caught off-guard by Zack, kissing. 

 

These are the times he lives for. 

  
  


_ We were bare knuckle tight lip _

_ Middle fingers up ego trip _

 

Alex is in one of his ‘fuck the world’ moods that night. As they speed down the street yet another night in a row, he puts his middle fingers up, flipping off no one but the moon, and screams, his voice cutting through the silent night. 

  
  


_ Devil-may-care but we didn't mind _

_ I won't forget the good times _

 

“Honestly, who gives a fuck? We’re living. And that’s all that matters. Fuck the ones that say we’re wasting our lives. Fuck ‘em.” Alex takes a sip of the beer Jack somehow managed to smuggle. “These are the times we won’t forget.”

 

_ With the boys in black smoking cigarettes _

_ Chasing girls who didn't know love yet _

 

They end up on the beach that night, surrounded by black clothing-clad boys smoking around a bonfire. The sad-eyed boys chase sad-eyed girls, an endless game of tag that no one ever wins.

  
  


_ As the bonfire moon came down _

_ I won't forget the good times _

 

The bonfire lights up the morning as the moon comes down. Alex and Rian exchange stolen kisses, wishing for the night to stay just a little longer. 

 

_ When we laughed, when we cried _

_ Those were the days we owned the nights _

 

“I have to go, ‘Lex. My parents’ll be up any minute.”

 

Alex wipes a tear from the corner of his eye and laughs. It’s so stupid he’s crying over this, but ever since Rian moved to the next town over, their nights have become few and far between.

 

“I love you.”

  
  


_ Locked away, lost in time _

_ I found the nerve to say that _

_ I never want to leave this sunset town _

 

“I love you.” It’s a timeless promise, locked away, secured with the key around Alex’s neck.

 

“I love you too. Please don’t leave.”

 

“I have to.” 


End file.
